Joseph Thorn-Fight
"There are two types of people. The good, and the ones who could be good. I,am neither, I go with the flow. I protect myself, my family, and my land." - Joseph Thorn-Fight Joseph Thorn-Fight is a Nord and a survivor of the Great War. Backstory Joseph was born in Skyrim, but quickly moved to Cyrodiil at the age of 4. He was born to the name Joseph No-Mercy. In Cyrodiil his family lived in the Imperial City, and during this time, the Great War was ending. The banning of Talos worship due to the White-Gold Concordat made Joseph quite angry. His father was an Imperial soldier, and was killed by the Thalmor. Joseph now hates both Imperials and High Elves, and he changed his name. When he was 14 he changed from Joseph No-Mercy, to Joseph Thorn-Fight. He got away from Cyrodiil, and he moved to Hammerfell. But, Joseph hated it because there was so much sand and to many deserts. He couldn't stand the heat, and moved back to Skyrim, for the cold climate. Present Life Joseph now lives in Whiterun, and is soon going to move to Windhelm, to see Ulfric. He adventures while telling people about Talos, and being a half-farmer, half-bodyguard. He won't go out of Skyrim until the day he dies. He wishes to have his body buried beside his mother, father, and brother. Family Joseph's mother and father were murdered by Thalmor agents. His brother was killed by General Tullius of the 4th Imperial Legion. Joseph is a Nord, and his wife is a Redguard he met while he was in Hammerfell. He has a daughter and a son. His daughter is named Sophie Stone-Haven, and his son is name Johnathon Stone-Haven. They go by Stone-Haven for two reasons; A: Joseph doesn't want them to be hunted down and killed in case he attacks the Thalmor or the Imperial Legion. And B: His wife is named Rose Stone-Haven. Combat and Abilities Joseph uses one-handed weapons in one hand. They are mostly normal but, sometimes they are bound. On the other hand he uses Restoration spells. Equipment His weapons are mostly Ebony, but sometimes uses bound. His weapons are always enchanted, with vampire-like abilities. They are spells in which for every one health point Joseph absorbs from his enemies, the enemy gets two health points of fire put on them. His armor is Dragonscale and is also upgraded. It has been enchanted with two enchantments. One is his boots give him 100 more health. The other is the rest of his armor gives him 70 more carrying capacity each. Biography Joseph is a Nord, but he looks like a Redguard. He has long curlyish black hair and also has a growing beard. He looks like a scrawny guy, but in reality he is quite strong. He has a mark on his chest when while his family was being killed, one of the Thalmor tried to cut his stomach open. He now has a giant scar down his entire chest and stomach. This is why he wears his armor, he doesn't like remembering his past. He also wears an Amulet of Talos, he does this because he wants a High Elf or Legionnaire to try to kill or throw him in jail. But none have tried yet. Category:Nord Category:Males